


i am she was

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>considering her</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am she was

i chase the edge, the jagged brightblack in between of what is sane and what is mad with red in my veins

_red in my veins and red in my eyes there is so much red she bleeds red_

i am a weapon of mass destruction

_she bleeds red so i told her i don’t dance but i lied i lied i lied_

power is no gift and i have genocidal hands

_she loves she trusts she needs so human fleeting fragile but she dances with me_

i did i will i could slip one slip just one and Time itself will bleed

_every timeline ends her, ends her in blood and bone and fire_

i have Sight _i see Time_ and in the end the multiverse ablaze

_i lost her lost her somewhere there she shatters in a haze of red_

leave me only ash and cinders in the void, the cataclysmic unhealable void

_she is brief, passing through me in one moment only one_

she would not love me if she knew the whole of me

_yet she does know and she fears it but loves on still and i am stricken_

i am not the lonely god, i am no  _god_ at all

_partial jealous vengeful selfish – i am too weak for godhood_

i feel as a _man_ and i cannot be trusted

_i would destroy all of creation for her only her_

i feel as a man and men dream in their sleep

_exquisite visions of her and my home in her promised forever_

i dream and the waking is cruel and cold

_the waking is waking alone_

she _danced_ _with me_ there on the in between

_she danced and she loved me._

_She’s gone._

   
  
---


End file.
